The Trip Up North
by charmingcharles2896
Summary: Season two AU FIC... Chuck's cover has been blown, now Sarah and Chuck must go into hiding. They're sent on a trip to meet Sarah's family up in Glen Arbor Michigan. Sparks fly and rules are broken in this tale of love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: HELLO I'M BACK! IT'S BEEN FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS SINCE I LAST POSTED AND I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON LIKE SIXTY BAZILION DIFFERENT STORIES._**

**_AN: SO THIS STORY IS A SLIGHTLY AU TELLING OF CHUCK AND SARAH AS THEY SPEND TWO WEEKS TOGETHER IN BEAUTIFUL GLEN ARBOR MICHIGAN._**

**_AN: THIS STORY IGNORES THE FOLLOWING CHUCH EPISODES... CHUCK vs. THE COUGAR AND CHUCK vs. THE DeLOREAN. IN THIS STORY CHUCK HAS NEVER MET JACK BURTON OR EMMA BURTON. IN THIS STORY JACK AND EMMA NEVER SPLIT UP. THIS STORY MAINLY TAKES PLACE IN SEASON TWO ALTHOUGH IT DOES SPEND TIME TALKING ABOUT THE EVENTS LEADING UP TO SARAH MEETING CHUCK IN SEASON 1._**

**_AN:THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS MAINLY SARAH'S BACKSTORY AND THE NEXT ONE IS MOST LIKELY GONNA BE MORE OF CHUCK'S BACK STORY WITH THE THIRD CHAPTER BEING ABOUT JACK AND EMMA'S BACKSTORY. AFTER ALL THAT I'M GONNA START TELLING THE REST OF THE STORY. _**

**_AN: I'VE SPENT A LOT OF TIME WORKING ON MY WRITING TECHNIQUE AND EXPANDING MY VOCABULARY I HOPE IT SHOWS IN THIS STORY. I'VE LISTENED TO ALL OF YOUR COMPLAINTS ABOUT WICKED GAME WHICH I'VE CANNED I'VE TONNED IT DOWN A BIT IN THIS STORY. NOW DON'T GET ME WRONG THIS STORY WILL STILL HAVE DARK AND/OR SAD PARTS IN IT. ENJOY EVERYBODY :D _**

The Trip Up North

By CharmingCharles2896

Chapter 1: Forging Sarah Walker 

San Diego California

May 12th 1998

2:07 P.M.

Samantha was in a great mood today as she drove her VW bug down the busy street. She tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel in time with the song she was currently blasting on her radio.

"This goes out to the senior class of 1998 go cougars." said the radio as a new song began to play. Samantha reached next to her into her bag from in and out, she popped a French fry into her mouth as she rounded the corner onto her street.

"I'm heading down the Atlanta Highway lookin' for the love getaway!" she sang loudly as she drove down her street. Samantha slammed on her breaks as she watched FBI and CIA agents stuff her father and Mother into a police car. With trembling hands she turned the radio down and slowly drove past her house. The government had finally found them Samantha, her mother Emma and her father Jack had been running from the government for years pulling cons in towns all across the country. She quickly wiped at the tear in her eye this was no time for crying. Once she turned off of her street she floored it driving away as fast as she could her mind reeling she was all alone in this world. Samantha stopped at a field a little ways out of town and got out of her car. Spotting a massive Oak Tree off in the distance on the other side of the field she hopped the old wooden fence and quickly jogged across the massive patch of grass. Samantha stopped in front of the massive tree and looked at it there was a large pile of rocks at the base of the tree, which caught her attention. She crouched down onto her knees and began moving the rocks Samantha found a shoebox it had a garbage bag taped around it and the words my darling Samantha written in white Sharpie on its lid. It was right where her father said it would be she pulled it out of the hole it was in and opened it. Inside was a several fake passports all with her picture on them. Several bundles of 100 dollar 50 dollar and 20 dollar bills were inside but she wasn't expecting what was at the bottom. Samantha pulled the Beretta M9 9mm pistol out of the box and simply looked at it, She spotted at box of bullets and a note. She put the pistol back and picked up the note.

_ Dear Samantha,_

_If you are reading this that means either you mother or I have been arrested or the government has arrested the both of us for that matter. I'm so sorry to have to leave you like this I never wanted this life for you and neither did your mother. I messed up a long time ago and it has haunted us ever sense. I'm so sorry that my stupidity robbed you of your child hood. Take the contents of the box and live your life, I put a pistol in there because I'm no longer there to protect you not that you really need it. I'm so very proud of you and I always will be your mother and I both love you very, very much. Goodbye and good luck._

_Sincerely Jack Edward Burton_

Samantha wiped at the tears as they flowed down her face and took a deep breath. She packed up the box and walked back to her car. She placed the box in the back seat of her VW and climbed into the drivers seat. After another deep breath she started her car and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Burbank California

May 12th 1998

6:45 P.M.

Chuck Bartowski was a senior at Burbank central Highschool he led a simple life living with his sister Ellie who was studying to UCLA to become a neurologist. They lived alone no parents just each other. Both their mom and dad abandoned them when they were young so they had to rely on each other; this forged a strong bond between them. Chuck was currently working at a small dinner called Karen's, which served typical dinner food. He was working a double shift today hoping to get enough money to finally be able to contribute to the rent they had to pay to live at their echo park apartment. Chuck was cleaning a table when he noticed a girl crying in the back she had been here for over an hour now and hadn't moved an inch in that time. Chuck walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Reggie I'm gonna take my break."

"Okay Chuck." Chuck smiled and walked back out into the main area of the little diner.

One Hour Earlier…

Samantha heard her stomach grumble and spotted a billboard _Karen's Diner Next Exit _Samantha pulled off the highway. Samantha's mind was still reeling from earlier when she suddenly became a difacto orphan. She had nowhere to live nobody to call she was all alone and it was overwhelming. She sat down at a small table in the back and looked at the menu she decided on a hamburger with extra pickles and a coke. Samantha just couldn't seem to get a grip on the situation just four hours ago she was on her way home to tell her parents about her prom date Mitch Sims. But now that all seemed small in comparison to the immense problem ahead of her. Finally it was all too much and the tears started to fall Samantha's head fell into her hands and silent sobs racked her.

Present Day…

Chuck walked over to the girl in the back and just looked at her from a distance deciding if he should talk to her. She was a cute girl she had medium length brown hair that probably wasn't her natural hair color. She had braces and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen all though they were red from all of the tears. Chuck walked up to her table and sat down in the seat adjacent from her.

"What's got you down miss? My names Chuck Bartowski I work here and I couldn't help but notice your mood." Sarah looked at him for a moment her eyes red and her cheeks stained from tears. He was cute in a geeky sort of way she especially liked the way his hair made funny animal shapes.

"I'm Samantha Burton nice to meet you." He gave her a thoughtful smile, which simply melted her heart.

"Why do you care if I'm sad you don't even know me?" he seemed to ponder that for a moment.

"I care because I don't like seeing women cry and I don't like seeing good people cry." She gave him a small smile and wiped at her eyes.

"How do you know I'm good person?" he gave her a sly smile.

"Look at you, behind the old close and the braces is a stunningly beautiful woman. A woman who is probably smart, funny and kind at heart. A woman who any person would be lucky to know. I'm a really good judge of character." Sarah blushed at him and giggled a little.

"Okay you really want to know what is wrong?" Chuck nodded yes as he gazed into her big blue eyes.

"Well my family cons people for a living I'm a con artist. Earlier today the FBI and the CIA arrested both of my parents. I'm alone in this world with nowhere to live and nobody to turn to." Chuck had a slightly taken aback look on his face.

"Still think I'm a good person?" Chuck quickly nodded yes.

"What you did in the past is just that in the past; who am I to hold that against you?" Chuck looked at the clock and got up telling her not to go away. Chuck walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Shauna can you cover for me I have something important to deal with." She nodded, "Thanks you're a life saver." Chuck walked back out to Samantha's table and sat back.

"Okay lets go." After some hesitation Samantha stood up and payed her check. Chuck and Samantha walked out of the small diner. Chuck led them to a secluded beach where the waves crashed against the shore and the birds chirped. It was a peaceful place a place where someone could think in peace. Chuck sat down in the sand and looked into the ocean Samantha followed suit.

"I come here when ever I need to think there is just something about the quietness of this place that I just love." Said Chuck as he inhaled to sent of the ocean.

Samantha didn't know what it was about this kid but she felt safe around him, she didn't know why she shared such a big secret with him. Maybe it was how he looked at her maybe it was his charm she didn't know but it was infatuating. He looked like a kid who would never hurt her which is something she was attracted to.

"I don't know what to do Chuck I'm a fugitive but I don't want to run anymore if I turn myself in then I'll go to prison." Chuck was quiet for a moment.

"Well let's break this down, on one hand the right thing to do is to just give your self up but you said you didn't want to do that. Now on the other hand you don't want to run from the government. I don't know what to tell you; you are kind of screwed; personally I think you should give yourself up what kind of life would you be able to live on the run no friends, no family you'd be all alone. That is not a life I would want." Samantha smiled at Chuck.

"How old are you Chuck?" Chuck gave her a strange look.

"I'm 18 I'm currently a senior a Burbank Northern Highschool." Samantha smiled at him.

"You are wise beyond your years Chuck." He smiled at her.

"Well my parents abandoned my sister and I when I was 11 years old my sister Ellie was 15 at the time and gave up her teenage years to support us. She practically raised me and at the same time she is putting herself through college. We have a pretty strong relationship. It forced us to grow up very quickly." Samantha smiled at Chuck she liked this kid, she liked him a lot, he was a genuine nice guy something she hadn't seen many times.

"So Samantha I know of this little ice cream stand just down the beach if I go get some would you want some?" she nodded yes.

"If they have rocky road get me some." He smiled and got up to get the ice cream. Samantha sensed a presence behind her and spun around to see a tall black man wearing a black suit. She stood up and face him.

"What do you want?" Samantha lifted up the back of her shirt revealing her pistol, she had it at the ready just incase.

"You can't run from us forever; I'm Langston Graham director of the CIA." she eyed him skeptically.

"What do you want?"

"You. Your father trained you good and the CIA could do better." Samantha reached back and pulled her gun pointing at Graham.

"Okay you have ten seconds to explain before I blow your head off." He stuck his hands and spoke.

"Relax Samantha Burton of San Diego, Rebecca Franco of Washington D.C., Jenny Burton of Seattle, Katie O'Connell of Miami. But on your Birth Certificate it says your name is…"

"Okay you've made your point!" he smirked smugly.

"Now you have two option either you can got to prison for 25 years or…"

Chuck licked his ice cream as he walked down the beach Samantha's in his other hand. He had a smile on his face his trademark Bartowski smile. He liked Samantha he liked her a lot. Even though she was a felon he could tell she never wanted that life. You could see it in her eyes she seemed rather bitter about it. As Chuck approached the spot that they were seated at he couldn't see her.

"Where did she go?" he asked to himself puzzled. Chuck looked around the beach for a couple minutes before throwing away her ice cream at ease with the fact that she left. It disappointed him a little but what can you do.

2 Days Later…

Chuck walked through the door into Casa Bartowski back from another long day at Karen's.

"Hey El I'm home" he yelled, "El?" the place was very quiet Chuck slipped off his shoes and walked to the couch where he sat down. Chuck grabbed the TV remote he switched on the TV and began flipping through channels.

_This is WVCB action news at eleven with your host Cindy Jennings_

Chuck walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink when he heard the news anchor speak.

"_Hello I'm Cindy Jennings and this is your news. In local news 18-year-old Samantha Burton was found dead after a small encounter with local police earlier this morning. Witnesses say that shots were exchanged at which time she was hit. Apparently she escaped only to be found dead this after noon on the side of highway 5. Daughter of con man Jack burton she was often an accomplice to his crimes._

Chuck stared mouth agape at the TV as his orange crush bottle slipped from his hands shattering on the floor. Chuck couldn't believe it she was dead? It saddened him that such a wonderful girl's life had been wasted like this.

"That's a shame she was a nice girl." Chuck grabbed the remote and flipped the channel.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Farm

4 Years and 4 Month later

Sarah collapsed onto her bed a battered and bruised woman it was days like these where she thought that prison would be better. After four years at Harvard studying linguistics she was whisked away to 'The Farm' as it was known. The place was the training facility for the CIA never in her life had she done something so challenging. Today they had been working on hand-to-hand combat something Sarah was rather bad at. Sarah what a weird thing for her to grasp onto when she was _'recruited'_ she had to change her name; Sarah Walker was born on September 10th 1980 in Maine. On May 14th 1998 Samantha Burton was killed in a gunfight the same day that Sarah Walker was recruited into the CIA. The first thing they did at the farm was strip you of anything that could remind you of civilization they broke you so that they could put you back together the way the envisioned. They taught you everything seduction, manipulation, interrogation, Firearms, make up and styling. Everything was taught to you; in the last 4 months Sarah had learned Maui Tai, Krav Mugha, and Ninjitsu. She was almost finished with training, which excited her. Sarah sat up on her bed and slowly but painfully pulled off her shirt and looked at the nasty bruises on her ribs. At the farm they taught you to be emotionless and cold to detach your emotions from every situation. They taught you to compartmentalize your emotions to keep them in check. Sarah put her shirt back on and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Downtown Paris

2 Weeks Later

Everything was a bit of a blur as the taxicab drove her where she needed to go. She knew what she needed to do but that didn't calm her nerves. She had never taken a life before but that was her task at hand. Eve Shaw was a rogue CIA agent who had been selling secrets to the Russian mob. You are to eliminate Eve Shaw with extreme prejudice they had told her like it was going to be easy. They handed her the Smith and Wesson 5906 pistol that she had preferred in training it felt like a lead weight to her. Sarah had tucked it into the waist of her jeans that she was wearing it's cold steel pressed against her skin as a constant reminder of what lie ahead. Her hands were trembling as she paid the cabby and stepped out onto the sidewalk she looked around the little café and the surrounding shops. There she was she was walking towards Sarah; she could here her heartbeat in her ears. Eve walked by Sarah and kept on walking down the sidewalk. Sarah watched her in the mirror of a car that was parked on the side of street. Eve reached into her purse and began to turn around. Sarah spun quickly and shot; the bullet ripped through Eve's chest a large red cloud exploding from the bullet hole. Sarah stashed her gun and ran away. They always say after the first kill you lose your soul and Sarah was starting to believe it. Sarah felt empty inside she had just taken a life. Sarah lied there on her bed in her hotel room her knees curled up to her chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mule Creek State Prison

Ione California

April 24th 2005

As Jack and Emma walked down the wide asphalt drive way towards the highway he felt jubilant, this was one of the happiest days of his life. They had just been released and now it was time to start a knew life. Once they got a lift into the closest town they stopped at the local library. Jack sat down at a computer and got onto the Internet.

"What should I search? Emma we need to find our daughter." Jack did the obvious he typed in Samantha Burton and hit search. Seconds later the Google results came back and they began searching through them. A couple pages in they found an old news article from 1998. Emma gasped as her hand flew up to her mouth in horror.

"No, no it can't be."

_May 14__th__ 1998_

_Wanted Con Artist Killed!_

_ Earlier today Los Angelis police shot and killed Samantha Burton after a short exchange of bullets._

There was more to the article but they didn't read anymore they had seen enough. Jack slumped in his chair in total shock he could believe his darling daughter was dead and it was all his fault.

"This is my fault, because of my stupid games my daughter is dead." Jack led an inconsolable Emma out of the library and with all the cash he had left he bought a car at a used car lot. He didn't know where they would go but they had to start a knew life. One thing he knew for sure is that he would never con again he would eventually learn to cope with the guilt but until then he didn't know what he would do.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday, August 31st, 2007

Hotel Del Rio, Belize

11:00 A.M.

Her body glistened in the heat of the mid day sun as she laid out by the pool. Her mark Eduardo Diego the wanted drug lord sat next to her taking in the sun.

"It's rather hot out here why don't you jump into the pool to cool off." Said Eduardo as he looked at her. Making sure she gave him her most dazzling smile she got up and walked to the edge of the pool making sure she had that extra sway in her hips that drove him crazy. Sarah Jumped into the pool making barely any splash. As Sarah rose up out of the water her phone started to buzz silently. She looked at the phone then to him then back to the phone.

"Should I answer it?" Sarah had to keep up the dump blonde facade to keep her cover intact. She hated this mission it was a long-term seduction mission were she was basically this sick perverts little play thing. She couldn't wait until she could kill the bastard and go back to Washington. She continued to look at him waiting for permission until he finally shook his head yes. Sarah grabbed the phone and looked at the caller I.D. it said Sally Sarah answered the phone.

"Hello Sally." Said Sarah in standard procedure.

"Code phrase." Said the robotic voice. Sarah looked over at Eduardo and gave him a fake smile.

"Another Day in Paradise." Sally disconnected and a person began to speak. Sarah moved out of earshot as she listened.

"Agent Walker the following is above top secret. As of 0430 hours May 1st the DNI building was broken into, the INTERSECT computer was stolen. Your old partner Bryce Larkin is responsible, mission objectives have changed eliminate Eduardo Diego immediately and report back to Washington for debrief by 2100 hours tomorrow." Sarah swallowed slowly as she quickly walked back over to Eduardo.

"Lover I need to go up to the room for a moment." She placed her hand on his shoulder as she punt down to kiss him on the cheek. He looked up at her before shrugging and silently agreeing. She gave him a bright smile before quickly scampering off to there lavish suite.

As Sarah passed the guards standing outside the room and entered she quickly dressed and put her hair into a ponytail. Sarah slipped her smith and Wesson into the back of her pants before inconspicuously walking down to the pool area. Sarah was very concerned about the DNI but was equally as excited about the end of her mission. As Sarah walked toward Eduardo she gave him a genuinely happy smile.

"Why so dressed up Charlotte? Going somewhere?" She hated her cover name it just bothered her for some reason Charlotte Barstow was her cover name.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have to be leaving." Sarah gave him a happy look as she pulled out her gun firing two shots into his lower torso. Blood splattered everywhere. Sarah whipped around using him as a human shield as she fired two more shots at the quickly approaching guards. After dispatching Eduardo and his two guards Sarah sprinted through the crowd of screaming civilians. She sprinted all the way to the parking lot wear she quickly stole a car and drove off to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXX

7 Hours Earlier

August 31st 2007,

Washington D.C.

4:30 A.M.

It was an unusually dark night in DC, as the two men silently approached the DNI building. There was a security console on the wall in the back of the massive brick building that they were headed towards. As one of them opened it they quickly connected their mini computer to the security cameras. Once the security cameras were looped they made their way to the rear entrance. They found it unnervingly easy to hack the security system and turn off the silent alarms. They crept inside slowly and began to head towards their final destination. As they ducked and turned down various hallways they quickly approached the Intersect room.

"Hey freeze!" said a guard as he opened fire on them. After a short gunfight they killed the guard and quickened there pace toward the room. Once they arrived at the Intersect room one of the two men crouched down to hack the security lock he was medium height and muscular of build. After a couple of seconds of hacking he heard a beeping sound followed by the door unlocking.

"Gotcha." They quickly made their way inside the building and were met by yet another guard. The taller man fired his Mack 10 machine gun killing the guard in one short burst.

"Okay get the data and plant the charge so we can get out of here." The taller man walked up to the computer console and attached the external hard drive. The shorter of the two men quickly put on his sunglasses to protect his eyes from the Intersect. The taller man did the same. Once the Intersect was finished the taller disconnected the drive and handed it to the shorter man. They could here people coming and knew it was time to leave. As they exited the room the shorter man felt a bullet rip through his left shoulder exploding out of his chest. The taller man turned and grabbed the drive from the shorter mans dead corps and began running again. Bullets whizzed by him on all sides as he sprinted down the last hallway. The man whipped out a small computer as he entered a staircase he began flipping through all of his email contacts looking for the right one. He heard people coming and began sprinting up the stairs. He burst out of the door on the roof and jumped across to the next building. He began systematically jumping down to other roofs until he was on the ground. He flipped through the contacts some more before finding the right one. Just then a 9mm bullet crashed into his chest right into his heart he collapsed onto the pavement and hit the send button the screen said Chuck Bartowski. John Casey lowered his smoking Sig Sauer P226 pistol and walked up to the tallish man he bent down and pulled off his mask.

"Larkin." Casey seethed with rage Bryce just smirked up at him as he continued to bleed out.

"To late Casey." The small computer finished sending then self destructed like it was designed to. Casey put his gun away, grabbed the small fried computer and walked away leaving Bryce's dead corps in the middle of the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thursday, September 1st, 2007

Washington D.C.

3:00 A.M.

After several hours of debriefing and sorting through the mess of paperwork that she had to do Sarah stumbled into her lonely apartment. She tossed the keys of her Porsche onto the table and walked into the bedroom, Sarah fell face first into her bed still in the clothes she had bought in the airport in Belize and fell asleep. She had a briefing at 6:00 A.M. but didn't care at the moment. She was fast asleep within seconds of hitting the pillow. Sleep was not usually her best friend on most days as she was usually haunted by visions of the people she had killed and the things she had done. It was really funny how life worked, two years after her _'recruitment' _Langston Graham was removed from his position as Director of the CIA on the grounds of infringement on peoples civil liberties as pertaining to the _'recruitment' _of some if not all of the agents that he brought into the CIA, he was replaced by a friendly guy named Franklin Lynch. Sarah liked Lynch he was a real straight shooter and was equally as caring. He reminded her of Chuck the boy from he beach so many years ago. Which both made her happy and sad at the same time. Sarah had the creeping suspicion that Lynch was smitten with her but then again it was just a suspicion.

Sarah tossed and turned moaning scared her body covered in sweat.

"Please no. Don't leave me I'm sorry." She said in her sleep. Sarah shrieked in fear and shot up in bed her body trembling from her nightmare tears flowing down her face. It was all a dream; nightmares like this were very common. Sarah looked over at her clock and grumbled it was only 4:30 A.M. but Sarah new that no more sleep would be had tonight. Sarah ran her hand through her hair as she rose out of bed to start her day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thursday, May 2nd, 2013

George Bush Center For Intelligence, Langley Virginia

5:57 A.M.

Sarah walked into the Director Lynch's waiting room outside his office; she was wearing a blue button down blouse and a pair of tight fitting white khakis a travel mug of coffee in her hand. She waived to Danica his office secretary.

"Boy you cut it close today Agent Walker just go right in." Sarah smiled at her and stepped into his office she was surprised when she saw General Diane Beckman Director of the NSA.

"Ah Agent Walker you here. We are in a bit of a bind here." She looked at him puzzled a bit.

"Sorry sir I don't follow." He pulled a file that said classified on it he gave it to her when she opened Sarah gasped in shock. It was a photo of Bryce's dead corps.

"Bryce Larkin went rogue and stole the Intersect. You were his partner for almost five years we're concerned about where your loyalties lie." Sarah stared at the two of them hurt.

"If you are trying to insinuate that I'm rogue or in some way am involved with this then I'm truly insulted. Now granted I did have a long relationship with him and we still did talk every now and then but that doesn't take away from he fact that I'm the best CIA agent around why would I go rogue?" General Beckman spoke next.

"We hope your right Agent Walker because we're counting on you to fix this." Lynch cut in next. "He sent it via email to an address in Burbank California. The email address belonged to one Charles Irving Bartowski." Sarah had to control her shock at the name.

"You have 72 hours from the time you make contact with Bartowski to secure the Intersect after that the NSA is sending in John Casey to clean it up." She was reeling you couldn't see it on her face but if you knew what to look for then you could see it. Lynch handed her a file and she was dismissed.

Back at Sarah's apartment she simply couldn't believe he was dead. She hadn't experienced a pain like this since her parents were arrested. Now she didn't quiet love Bryce but she really did care about him. He was the only male figure in her life for a long time, yes they did have sex but mostly just after missions as a means of blowing off steam. Why would he do this he was always a patriot she couldn't figure out why he would go rogue. Sarah remembered Chuck she could remember his dazzling smile his cute hair. STOP! She needed to stop that right now this man was not a good person he was a traitor he was probably a loser too. She needed to be cold this was a mission for Agent Walker the wild card enforcer. Sarah had always been somewhat of an enforcer type never getting affection from her parents. Her therapist has always called it daddy issues but she knew it was more a function of her entire childhood. Until she read the note her dad had never ever told her that he loved her. Throughout Sarah's whole life Jack had taught her to never say those three words he always said that only suckers said it. Sarah was no sucker that was why she had trouble expressing her feelings. Sarah had been like this sense childhood, she knew she should probably be working on this with a therapist but that would show weakness something that Agent Walker could never do. The CIA taught agents to only use it to manipulate marks. Sarah sat down on her bed and opened the file containing the mission information.

**Objective:**** Secure the Intersect**

**Secondary Objective:**** investigate Charles Bartowski's involvement.**

**Information on Mark:**** Chuck Bartowski lives in Echo Park in Burbank California with her boyfriend Devon. In 2002 he was expelled from Stanford University for cheating. Was friends with Bryce Larkin in college.**

**His parents abandoned him and his sister early in their childhood. Grew up in Encino California before moving to Burbank in 1996. Best friend is Morgan Grimes has been sense the age of 9. Currently working at the Burbank Buymore. Bryce Larkin got him kicked out of Stanford.**

**Psych Profile: ****Most likely has issues with rejection and abandonment. Most likely has mild hatred of Bryce Larkin **

"Oh Bryce why did you do this?" Said Sarah as she closed the file and stood up. She had packing to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ronald Reagan International Airport

6:00 A.M.

As Sarah boarded the plane destined for Burbank she couldn't help the feeling of betrayal she was currently experiencing. She didn't love Bryce, she didn't really love anybody but she did have very strong feelings for the man and now he just betrayed her and her country. He didn't even tell her anything he just did it, now Sarah knew that was probably an irrational thought but still. Sarah stowed her suitcase in the overhead compartment and took her seat next to the window. She fastened her lap belt and sat back waiting for take off.

**_AN: SO THERE'S CHAPTER ONE WHAT DO YOU THINK? IDEA'S, TIPS, COMPLAINTS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALL GREATLY APPRECIATED._**

**_AN: THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONGER FLUFFIER STORY THEN MY LAST ONE 9 YEARS WITHOUT YOU WHICH I'VE RETITLED AS BLACKSPARROW. UNTIL NEXT TIME :D _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: HELLO AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I WAS SUFFERING FROM A RATHER BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK, MIX THAT WITH BOREDOM AND A BUSY SCHEDULE AND IT TAKES A WHILE. _**

**_AN: THIS IS THE CHAPTER GOING INTO DETAIL ABOUT CHUCK'S BACK STORY ESPECIALLY ABOUT HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH ELLIE. I DON'T THINK THAT THE SHOW REALLY DID ENOUGH TO TELL US WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR THEM WHEN THEY WERE YOUNGER SO I TRIED TO GIVE EVERYONE SOME INSITE._**

**_AN: YES YOU MAY NOTICE THAT I DID CHANGE SOME THINGS IN THE PILOT EPISODE BUT I DIDN'T DO TO MUCH DAMAGE SO I THINK EVERYONE WILL BE OKAY._**

**_AN: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE FOLLOWS, FAVS AND REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT._**

The Trip Up North

By CharmingCharles2896

Chapter 2: Forging Chuck Bartowski

October 11th 1991

Encino California

3:56 A.M.

The ringing of the phone woke Stephen from his sleep; he rubbed his hand over his face trying to wake up. He stood up and walked into the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he leaned against the wall to tired to support his own weight.

"Stephen this is James." He perked up realizing it was the government.

"Lieutenant Montgomery do you know what time it is?" he heard James chuckle.

"I have unfortunate news Stephen you may want to sit down." Stephen voice caught in his throat his mind thinking the worst.

"Mary's dead I'm so sorry." He ran his hand through his hair. "How did it happen?" he asked afraid of the answer. He heard James sigh on the other end.

"She was on a mission in Moscow trying to take down Alexi Volkoff but her cover was blown, I'll save you most of the gory details." A lone tear ran down his cheek.

"No tell me I want to know." James sighed once again. "He sent us a video tape… in it we see him torture Mary to death." His hands where shaking as tears ran down his face.

"Stephen there is more news we believe Alexi is going to try and kill you. If you want Ellie and Chuck to be safe you need to disappear, I'm so sorry." With that James unceremoniously hung up the phone. Stephen sulked back in his chair totally in shock; he needed to disappear if he wanted to protect his kids. Stephen stood up and walked back into his room.

45 Minutes Later…

Stephen set his bag down on the floor and walked quietly into Chuck's bedroom he bent down and kissed Chuck on the forehead. He fixed Chuck's blankets and stepped back.

"Aces Charles." He walked out and down the hall into Ellie's room. He kissed her on the forehead also and walked out into the hall. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at her one last time.

"Take care of him Eleanor." He walked out grabbed his bag and went out the front door. He tossed his bag into the back seat and started his 1979 Chevelle. He took one last long look at the house before he backed out of the driveway and drove away Orion was born.

XXXXXXXXXX

October 11th 1991

Encino California

6:00 A.M.

Ellie shook Chuck trying to wake him he simply grumbled and turned onto his other side.

"Chuck wake up dad is gone." Chuck opened one eye and looked at her.

"What did you say?" asked a groggy Chuck as he sat up in bed.

"Dad is gone." Chuck just shrugged and got out of bed. Ellie always woke him this early in the morning he didn't really like it but what ever. "Ellie calm down he'll be back once we get back from school, now come on we have to get ready." They left his room to get ready for the day. Ellie was a freshman in highschool while Chuck was a fifth grader in the elementary school just down the street from the highschool. Both were relatively close by. Everyday they would walk to the elementary school where Ellie would drop Chuck off. The she would walk the short distance to the highschool; since their mother was always working they had to fend for themselves. Their dad was there but he wasn't there all he did was work in his office on something he called the Interceptor or something. Ellie did most of the cooking while they both did the cleaning it was a hard life but they didn't mind. As they stopped on the front steps of the elementary school Ellie turned to Chuck and spoke.

"Okay little brother now go into the school and find Ms. Rafferty like you always do. I'll be here to get you at 4 o'clock sharp okay?" He nodded making her smile. "Good now do good in school today and bring home all of your school work." He frowned at her.

"Ellie I know the way home you don't have to come and get Me." she scowled at him and wacked him on the head.

"Ow! Ellie Whatcha you do that for?" he rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"Brother don't be stupid what if somebody grabbed you and kidnapped you. You're the only brother I have it would destroy me if I lost you understand?" he nodded and she smiled before kissing him on the cheek and walking away.

Chuck reached up and pulled the door open walking inside, it was a rather large school. It had four floors one for all three grades of middle school and a ground floor that contained all of the elementary school classes. Chuck didn't hate school but he didn't quite like it either. He hated getting up so early but that was just how it was; there dad was a bit of a recluse always he took care of them but not all the time a lot of the time Ellie was doing the cooking and cleaning. Ellie had been forced to grow up faster then most teenagers. As he approached Ms. Rafferty's room a smile appeared on his face, Chuck stepped inside Ms. Rafferty's room and said hi.

"Hello Chuck how you doing this morning?" he smiled at her as he sat down in one of the desks.

"I'm doing fine how about you?" Ms. Rafferty was like a second mom to Chuck they had a very close relationship. He had been in her 4th grade class last year and they had become friends.

"I'm doing good Chuck I'm a little tired but that's nothing new." They both chuckled.

2 Hour Later…

Chuck stepped out of Ms. Rafferty's room and spotted Morgan he waved to Morgan and they quickly caught up to each other. He had been friends with Morgan since he was in kindergarten. His house was not far from Chuck's so they hung out often.

"Hey Chuck I just got the new Zelda game wanna come over tomorrow and play it with me?" Chuck nodded sure and they both walked to class together.

Lunch Time…

Chuck looked around the room for his friends and couldn't see them.

"Hey Chuck!" he turned quickly and spotted Morgan and sat down next to him.

"Hey buddy how's school been today?" asked Chuck as he bit into the terrible school food and cringed. Morgan sighed and immediately Chuck knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Morgan?" Morgan looked around the lunchroom paranoid before speaking.

"Kraemer Chandler says he's gonna beat me up again." You could visibly see Chucks jaw muscles clench.

"Not today he's not you follow me out the school today and I'll protect you." Morgan had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Chuck he's a 7th grader he'll kill us you can't take him." Chuck just smirked.

"I can take him Morgan trust me." Morgan eyed him strangely before returning to his food.

4:00 P.M.

School was finally mercifully over Chuck and Morgan walked out to the front of the school. Morgan visibly gulped as Kraemer walked closer to them.

"Ready to die twerp?" he asked Morgan as he cracked his fingers. Morgan let out a small meep as Chuck stepped in front of him.

"Not today Kraemer if you want him you'll have to go through me first." Chuck was tall for an 11 year old so he matched up real well against Kraemer who merely laughed at Chuck.

"Okay I'm down with that." Kraemer took a step forward that's when Chuck struck. He punched Kraemer in the ear disorienting him before delivering a viscous punch to the solar plexus. Kraemer stumbled backwards holding his gut.

"Okay prepare to die Bartowski." Kraemer stepped forward and threw a viscous punch making contact with Chuck's face. Chuck fell to the ground as blood dripped from his lip. Kraemer jumped on top of Chuck and started throwing an onslaught of punches.

"Hey, hey stop it!" yelled Ellie as she pried Kraemer off of Chuck throwing him across the concrete path that the fight had happened on.

"If you don't want to get hurt you better get out of here NOW!" Kraemer got up and ran away. Ellie turned to look at Chuck who was still on the ground blood coming out of his noses and his swollen lip.

"Chuck what happened?" that is when Morgan stepped in.

"That 7th grader was gonna beat me up so Chuck tried to protect me." Ellie face palmed and helped Chuck stand back up.

"I tried those self defense techniques you taught me but he was just to powerful." Ellie looped her arm around his shoulder and they walked home.

"So is dad home yet?" Ellie nodded no a look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry big sis he'll be back."

XXXXXXXXXX

September 10th 1994

Encino California

8:00 P.M.

Chuck was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard Ellie come through the laundry room door.

"Hey El how was work?" he yelled as he watched Bart Simpson place a can of duff beer into a paint shaker.

"It was okay another long day at Large Mart." Ellie had been working two jobs for over a year now working 9 to 5 at Karen's Diner on weekends and working 2 to 8 at Large Mart. it wasn't a great living but they got by, he just couldn't wait until he could start working so that he could help with the bills. Ellie had basically assumed the mother and father role for Chuck; she wanted to make sure that he had a normal childhood. So far she had done a fairly good job. Ellie was dreading the conversation she was about to have with Chuck but as his pseudo parents she was obligated to do it. Ellie grabbed the bag of things she had bought and walked over to sit next to him. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, he looked at her with a look as if to say what the hell I was watching that. She cleared her throat and began.

"Chuck as you can see you're getting older and with that comes curtain… changes and as the only family you've got I'm obligated to have 'The Talk' with you." Chuck's eyebrows almost flew off the top of his head as he stared at her like a deer in the headlights.

"You see Chuck when a man and a woman love each other very much they…" Chuck turned crimson as he cut her off.

"Ellie stop you don't have to do this I already know about sex. Be safe, use a condom yada yada yada." She gave him a small smile.

"Really?" he nodded yes. "Oh thank god I really wasn't looking forward to having this conversation." She seemed to relax a bit before she remembered the bag.

"Oh I almost forgot." She picked up the bag and handed it to him. He looked inside and his eyes went wide and he blushed. Chuck reached in and pulled out the stack of Magazines. Penthouse, Juggs, Hustler, Playboy why did she buy this? He looked at her questioningly.

"I figured since your growing up you're going to need these and anyways now you can throw away that nasty old victoria's secret catalogue that you hide under you mattress." He blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Ellie giggled at how nervous and embarrassed he was she stood up to go get dinner started.

"Just lookin out for Ya Chuck." She said over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen. Chuck put the magazines back in the bag and went to put them away. He couldn't help but smile at how cool his sister was about all of this. She had gladly taken on the job of raising him to his amazement.

XXXXXXXXXX

May 23rd 1998

Highschool Graduation

As Chuck walked across the stage shaking the principles hand and taking his diploma, he couldn't be happier at the moment he had finally done it he had finally graduated highschool. He looked out over the small crowd and spotted them; right in the second row was Ms. Rafferty and Ellie. Ellie was practically in tears as she watched her brilliant little brother stride confidently across the stage. He had received a full scholarship to Stanford! She was so happy for him. All of the long nights, all the crying herself to sleep had all paid off he was going to be successful.

After the ceremony Ellie, Morgan, Chuck and Ms. Rafferty all stood chatting. Ellie pulled up her camera and snapped a picture of Chuck and Morgan.

"So Chuck I'm gonna miss talking with you every Thursday, with you going off to college and me getting married. Remember how I told you about Rick?" Chuck nodded yes to Ms. Rafferty's question. "We've decided to get married, we'll be moving out east so this may be the last time I see my favorite student ever." He gave her a sad smile in understanding.

"Well then I guess congrats are in order for you pending engagement. I'm really sorry everybody I would love to continue to talk but I have to get home and get ready for work." Everybody nodded in understanding Chuck gave Ms. Rafferty one last hug then went to his car and drove away.

Ms. Rafferty turned to look as Chuck drove away.

"You did good Ellie after all of the strife he finally made it. I'm proud of you Ellie, goodbye Morgan good luck." Ms. Rafferty was like a second mom to the Bartowski children, she had helped Ellie immensely. Without her Chuck or Ellie wouldn't have become the successes that they are. She had helped them through the tough times in the beginning and ever since. Ellie would always be grateful to that woman.

3 Months Later…

Today was the day today Chuck left for College and Ellie was a total wreck. It seemed like every two minutes she started crying. With all of his things packed he turned to an emotional Ellie he gave her a big hug and spoke.

"We'll I've got to go Ellie." Then came the water works again.

"You call every week and come home anytime not just holidays. I'm gonna miss you little brother." Ellie gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and watched as he got into the car and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXX

September 20th 2002

4 Years Later…

Chuck sulked back into the Buymore a broken man 'Jill's dating Bryce Larkin now' echoed through his mind over and over. He had merely gone over to explain and now… he just couldn't even put how he was feeling into words. Anger, betrayal, heartbreak all spilled from his heart like a river. He sulked down into one of the display chairs and stared at the loop of BMX footage on the wall. Morgan who was waving his hands in front of Chuck's face snapped Chuck out of his heartbroken stupor.

"Hey Chuck hello? How did it go with Jill?" Chuck merely looked at Morgan his eyes glassy.

"That bad huh?" Chuck nodded yes as he continued to stare straight ahead.

"She's with Bryce now, has been for a while apparently." Said Chuck flatly as he let out a shuttering breath trying valiantly to fold back the tidal wave of sadness washing over him. Morgan gave Chuck a soft look and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on Chuck our shifts ended a half our ago lets go get a drink. Chuck was practically a shell of the person he once was, in a matter of a week he had lost his college education, which he had worked his whole life to get and his girlfriend all to the same person. As they punched out and left they spotted the Wienerlicious and decided to get a corndog. As they walked into the small fast food joint Morgan turned to Chuck and spoke.

"The only thing this place needs is the super hot blonde chick like they have in the commercials." He chuckled as Chuck ordered their usual the lady behind the counter handed them their food and they quickly left the place.

"Don't worry Chuck you were to good for that skank anyways."

August 31st, 2007

Casa Bartowski, Echo Park, Burbank California

11:30 P.M.

Lets just say that this wasn't his greatest birthday ever, after over three hours of striking out with all of Ellie's doctor friends Chuck finally gave up. Chuck sulked back into his room and shut the door, once inside his room he plopped down in his desk chair and turned on his computer. He decided to check his usual sites YouTube, Gmail, Google News, Pornhub etc. It was another hour before Chuck finally slumped back in his chair he looked at the time and couldn't believe it was 12:38 A.M. he let out a yawn as he twiddled his thumbs, a quiet beeping sound got his attention and he looked up to see that he had a new email. There was a knock on his door.

"Still up huh?" asked Ellie he nodded and sighed.

"Chuck I know that you're still down in the dumps but you can't continue this." Ellie sat down on his bed and looked at him.

"Ellie since I was 15 years old all I wanted to do was be a software engineer and now I'll never be able to do that and when it comes to Jill I don't know what to say. We both know that I can't afford to go back to school and I refuse to let you pay for it. You've done enough of the paying for me for one lifetime." Chuck opened the knew email and the words

**The Terrible Troll Raises His Sword.**

Appeared on the screen. He furrowed his brow as he looked at it,

"How strange Bryce sent me this?" Ellie stood up and walked over to stand behind Chuck.

"This is a fraise that Bryce and I put into our version of Zork in college if only I could remember what the answer is." Ellie began to walk out of his room but spoke over he shoulder.

"Try the nasty knife." Said Ellie from the hall. Chuck's eyebrow nearly flew off the top of his head. Chuck turned back to his computer and typed in the fraise. Suddenly the fraise disappeared and pictures flashed by in rapid secession. His eyes darted all over the screen as the pictures flew by. He couldn't tear his eyes away as the pictures continued. The pictures went on for hours until finally the pictures stopped. Chuck collapsed into a heap on the floor unconscious unknown to him the download was complete he was now The Human Intersect.

September 1st, 2007

5:45 A.M.

Morgan and Ellie crouched over Chuck's unconscious form trying to wake him.

"Hey Chuck wake up man." Chuck groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"What's going on?" asked Chuck as he sat up holding his head.

"We were going to ask you that are you okay?" he slowly nodded. "Morgan did you spike the punch?" Morgan laughed nervously as Ellie gave him a nasty look.

"Come on would I ever do that?" after the looks they gave him he quickly nodded. "Yes I did." Ellie turned to Morgan who had wisely moved away from Ellie. "Morgan Grimes!" she yelled as he ran from the room.

20 Minutes later…

Chuck turned the volume of his shower radio up as he rinsed the shampoo out his hair.

"_Highway 5 is going to be slow all day as police initiate a phased deployment. The mayor says its juts a training exercise."_

Chucks eyes rolled into the back of his head as he experienced a strange rush of Pictures and information.

**A Woman Screaming**

**A lotus Flower**

**General Stanfield will be in Los Angelis for the peace summit on September 4****th****. **

**The Eiffel Tower**

**Al Qaeda **

**He arrives on August 31****st****. **

That was weird Chuck thought as he shook his head to snap out of it, Chuck reached out and turned the water off and got out of the shower.

XXXXXXXXXX

September 3rd, 2007

2:00 P.M.

Sarah walked into the Buymore her eyes surveying the building. Chuck was walking in her direction, which was the perfect opportunity. Sarah bumped into Chuck spilling the contents of her purse onto the ground and falling over. Chuck crouched down and helped her pick up her things.

"Sorry miss." As they stood up Sarah slipped a bug into his back pocket. She didn't look him in the eyes not wanting to make actual contact yet and walked over to the CD's isle. Once there she turned on the bug, put in her earwig as there called and began listening to the bug. Just then a frantic dad and his little girl who was dressed in a pink tutu came rushing up to the Nerd Herd desk and began talking to Chuck who was the Nerd Herd supervisor.

"Help I recorded all of my daughters ballet recital and now it won't play back." The man handed Chuck his video camera a look of panic on his face. Chuck opened the slot where you would put tape into it and notice it was empty.

"Sir you know that there is no tape in here right?" the man gave him a confused look.

"But it's digital." Said the man the worry clear in his voice. Chuck sighed and spoke.

"Yes but you still need digital tape to record things." The little girl looked up at her dad worry on her face as well.

"Oh dear god her mother is going to kill me." Chuck seemed to contemplate his options for a second. He turned to Morgan. "Morgan I need the wall, sir please follow me." Chuck loaded the camera with tape and set it up on a tripod. The little girl was nervous and it showed Chuck got down so that he could look at her at eye level.

"Ready?" her face fell a bit. "What's wrong?"

"I'm usually in the back I'm to tall I block the other ballerina's." he gave her a smile.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret that you can't tell the other girl's, real ballerina's are tall." The little girls face lit up and she gave him a big smile. Chuck stood back as the music began to play and the little girl began her routine. Sarah couldn't help the smile she had at the touching moment and she had to admit he was cute. But she had seen nice guys do unspeakable things so she quickly schooled her expression. Sarah knew what she had to do when he wasn't home she would grab his computer and leave him being none the wiser. If everything worked out as she hoped it would he wouldn't be involved in this anymore.

Later That Day…

Chuck and Morgan walked into Casa Bartowski talking and laughing like always but were silent when they saw the person. There was an honest to god ninja in his living room he/she stared at them they stared at the ninja. The Ninja was holding onto Chuck's computer.

"Please not the computer." The Ninja set Chuck's computer on a shelf and assumed a fighting stance causing Morgan and Chuck to look at each other in fear. Morgan picked up a decorative dish sitting on a table close to him and threw it at the ninja who easily deflected it away sending it flying into Chuck's chest. Morgan threw a small vase next which was deflected into Chuck's genitalia. Chuck yelped in pain as the vase hit his business but was undeterred as he stepped toward the ninja. After a swift roundhouse kick to the side of the head Chuck fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hey that's my friend." Morgan picked a golf club out of Devon's golf bag and charged at the ninja. Just as the ninja grabbed the golf club from Morgan the shelf supporting the tower from Chuck's computer collapsed and the computer shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey he's not that good of a friend." Said Morgan just before the ninja struck Morgan with the golf club and ran out the front door straight to a black Porsche convertible. The engine roared to life and the car sped away. Sarah pulled the mask off of her head a look of frustration on her face.

"Dame it." she exclaimed as the car sped off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buymore

The Next Day…

Lester put the broken piece of computer back with the pile of broken parts around him.

"I've been through it this hard drive is fried this computer is gone, murdered." Jeff being his normal stupid self spoke next.

"Maybe you were the unwitting target of a ninja vendetta and he returns tonight to strangle you with his nun chucks." Chuck gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks Jeff and I thought I couldn't get more freaked out. I'm gonna go buy new locks at LargeMart." Chuck walked around the front of the Buymore and made the small trek to LargeMart. As he entered the store he was surprised by it's emptiness. There was literally nobody in the whole store not a shopper in sight. He searched the isle one by one until…

"Bingo." He turned right and walked straight towards the large selection of locks.

Sarah smiled this was her perfect opportunity, Sarah walked out of her hiding spot a good distance away from him and began walking toward him. Sarah took out her cellphone and removed the battery and loosened a screw. Chuck examined all of the locks and couldn't decide.

"Excuse me sir are you part of the Nerd Herd?" Chuck turned around and his eyes almost bugged out of his skull; Chuck cleared his throat and nodded.

"Oh thank god, I need help and I don't want to go back to the others. The Indian one and the balding one scare me." Chuck gave this beautiful woman a look of understanding and nodded. Sarah held up her phone and Chuck grabbed the components from her.

"Ah the Intella-cell yes this model has a tiny screw that comes loose." Chuck pulled out his screwdriver and reassembled her phone. He handed her back the phone and she gave him a big sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much you're a life saver." She paused for a moment before continuing. "So…" she trailed off fishing for a name, obviously she knew but she had to keep up appearances.

"Chuck." He finished quickly causing her to give him that infectious smile again.

"Chuck wow I didn't think people still named their kids Chuck." He laughed at her joke nervously.

"Well Chuck I'm Sarah and I'm new in town maybe you can call me some time." She handed him her card and sauntered away Chuck's eyes following her all the way out the door. Chuck turned back to the locks in total shock the most beautiful woman he had ever seen just flirted with him and told him to call her. Obviously he couldn't do that she was so far out of his league not to mention she was literally the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Chuck picked out some locks and went to pay.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

Burbank Buymore

12:00 Noon

Chuck put the phone up to his ear and began listening to the Buymore's messages. Morgan as usual was slacking off and talking to his best friend. Morgan took a sip of his red bull and choked on it when she walked in.

"Stop the presses. What is that? Vicky Vale." Chuck not paying any attention began singing.

"Vicky Vale Vic Vicky Vale Vickidy Vickidy Vicky Vale Vic Vicky Vale…" Chuck just happened to look up in time to spot the gorgeous blonde woman from large mart yesterday. She gave him a coy smile as she set her phone down on the Nerd Herd desk.

"Phone trouble again?" he asked as he pulled out his screwdriver.

"Yes I don't know if I am able to receive calls cause I never got one from you." Most of the Buymore staff stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Chuck as he conversed with the beautiful blonde.

"Sorry I left so quickly yesterday I had a meeting with a realtor I just moved here."

"Welcome."

"Thanks, well I really don't know anyone here…" she paused just long enough to give off the nervous vibe that she was trying to give him.

"I was wondering if you would like to show me around that is if you're not to busy." Morgan who had walked away felling awkward decided it was time to chime in.

"Oh he's free he's got nothing but time. He's totally available. You guys are gonna have a wonderful…" He trailed off as Chuck shot him an angry look, Morgan quickly scurried away.

"Well apparently I am totally free." She gave him another one of those smiles that just made him speechless.

"Pick me up tonight at the Mason 23 room 49B say six o'clock?" he nodded and her smile seemed to grow.

"Great see ya later Chuck." Chuck watched in a trance as she one again sauntered away from him. Morgan quickly rejoined Chuck at the Nerd Herd desk in total shock.

"Dude she is totally freaking hot. How did you manage to get a date with that?" Chuck shook his head in bewilderment.

"I don't know but oh my gosh is Ellie gonna freak or what?" Morgan simply nodded.

As Sarah got into her Porsche she couldn't help the big smile that was on her face he was just like she remembered he was. There was no way this man was involved in the espionage business she could tell. Still she had to be on her toes he was still her mark. Regardless of the fact that he was a mark she couldn't help the excitement about a date with him. Oh boy she thought to herself even in her mind she sounded like a lovesick teenager. It was those kind of thoughts that she had to stop right now.

**_AN: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? COMMENTS, COMPLAINTS, TIPS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM JUST GIVE ME A REVIEW AND I'LL BE SURE TO READ THEM._**

**_AN: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN I REALLY START TO TELL THE STORY I PROMISE. UNTIL NEXT TIME :D _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: HELLO AGAIN I'M SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG THIS WAS SUCH A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE.**_

_**AN: SO IN THIS CHAPTER WE START GETTING THE BALL ROLLING. THIS IS BY FAR THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY SO FAR.**_

_**AN: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE LATE IN SEASON 2 JUST BEFORE THE STUFF WITH ORION AND ROARK INDUSTRIES. DON'T FORGET THIS STORY IGNORES CHUCK VS. THE COUGARS AND CHUCK VS. THE DELOREAN.**_

_**AN: SO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, THOUGHTS, COMPLAINTS, QUESTIONS GREATLY APPRECIATED. **___

The Trip Up North

By CharmingCharles2896

Chapter 3: The Son of Frost

September 9th 2008

Highway 5, Burbank California

8:55 P.M.

Team Bartowski sat in the comms van cruising down the highway, if they didn't get there in time they would miss their window of opportunity. Mohammed Rahim Abdullah or Rock owned a yacht and said yacht was leaving tonight and if they didn't get there in time they would lose him. Mohammed Rahim Abdullah was a known arms dealer who was currently supplying Fulcrum if they could take him down then it would deal a major blow in the war against Fulcrum. Abdullah's yacht was one of the biggest in the world a mind blowing 590 feet. The CIA couldn't just blow it up that would cause a major stir in the media and they diffidently didn't want that.

"How much time do I have Chuck?" asked Sarah as she whipped in and out of traffic at terrifying speed. Chuck looked at his watch.

"18 Minutes." Sarah stomped on the throttle watching the speedometer reach 100.

Rahim took another long pull of his scotch as he looked out over the bay, it was a warm night a little warmer then most. In just a few minutes he would be leaving having delivered the weapons his bosses requested. He couldn't wait to get sailing again he honestly hated this country with all of their freedom. It disgusted him to no end, society should be controlled not left to manage itself. That's what attracted him to fulcrum they believed that this country was going in the wrong direction.

"Rock!" he spun to look at the beautiful woman as she swam topless through the large poo, she got close and rested her arms on the edge of the pool and looked up at him.

"Come in honey the water is beautiful." He smiled at her set his scotch down on the table next to him and let the towel around his waist drop to the ground. He took one step forward and dove into the cool water of the his pool. She swam up next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wonder if there's a reason they call me rock." He said as she forced him against the edge of the pool wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I don't know but I'd love to find out." She purred in a low husky tone as she discovered the true meaning of his nickname.

Sarah power slid into the main gate leading to the pier, as soon as they were stopped Casey and Sarah leapt from the van. They each grabbed a silenced M4 and a vest and started towards the yacht. They stopped and turned to Chuck.

"Stay in the car Chuck." They said in unison causing Chuck to simply shrug and nod. As they approached the yacht they couldn't help but think of the other things at stake in this operation such as the undercover CIA agent Elise Williams. Her cover was blown and if they don't get her now… well when Rock finally killed her they'd be doing her a favor. Sarah and Casey looked for any sign of security, strange not a security guard in sight. Crewmen were busy with any last minute things completely oblivious to the two government agents quickly approaching. Sarah and Casey quickly eliminated the two crewmen closest to the gangway and boarded the boat. Chuck sat in the van twiddling his thumbs when he noticed two vans drive by heading towards the boat. He watched as each van unloaded six armed gentlemen. _Oh God _he thought as he franticly thought of what to do.

"Shit." He said as he got out of the van and went to the armory section of their vehicle. Chuck opened the door pulled out a vest grabbed a silenced M4 and a pistol and plenty of ammo. He closed up the van and quickly sent a text to Sarah.

_Heads up twelve armed hostiles entering boat right now on my way._

Sarah pulled out her phone and cursed under her breath as she read it. she showed Casey the text and spoke very quietly.

"We need to get to Elise, you go get her and I'll get Chuck after that we'll take out Rock." Casey nodded and they split up. Sarah walked back down the side of the ship when she spotted the men Chuck was talking about. They were probably 300 feet away but Sarah quickly got to cover _Shit._

Elise cried out one last time as she faked yet another orgasm for this bastard.

"Wow rock that was incredible best yet I think." These pigs ate that shit up. He smiled at her as she swam away.

"So Elise my friends tell me that you are a CIA agent is this true?" Elise stopped swimming instantly and noticed the five or so guys with guns. She subconsciously swam away from Rock until she was against the edge of the pool.

"I don't know what you're talking about honey, I'm not a CIA agent I would never betray you like that." She really stressed the pouty sexpot voice. Rock nodded ever so slightly and Elise shrieked as a man standing behind her pulled on her long brown hair before two others lifted her naked body out of the pool. She fought and struggled until the man hit her with the stock of his gun right in the gut. She gasped as she hunched over in pain. Rock who by now was wrapped in a robe pulled her hair so that she was looking at him.

"It's a shame you were such a beautiful woman." He said as he groped her private parts she stared daggers at him before spitting in his face.

"Fuck you, you disgusting pig." He stepped back and wiped the spit from his face. Rock stepped forward and punched her in the stomach once twice three times before stepping back to watch her cry out in pain, Elise spit the blood in her mouth out onto the deck and looked at him weakly.

"You punch like a pussy." He chuckled at her but the smirk on his face quickly turned into one of rage he walked to one man and grabbed his pistol. He walked around her admiring her perfect rear end and long toned legs. Elise heard the click of the slide as it moved forward chambering a round. The cold steel of the barrel surprised her causing her to yelp quietly; he paused just before he was gonna pull the trigger and thought.

"You know what? I have a better idea. Since you like to fuck so much how about rewards for the hard work that my crew does on this ship. I figure the 200 hundred crewmen onboard should satisfy you seemingly endless sexual appetite." He got really close to her ear and spoke.

"I look forward to throwing your disgusting used up body into the ocean you pathetic disgusting whore." That's when the shot rang out into the night killing the man on Elise's right. Realizing this was her chance she tried to get free but Rock quickly ended that thought when the bullet exploded out of the front of her chest. Blood splattered in all directions as everybody burst into motion. Elise's body crumpled into a heap as she fell lifelessly into the pool the water turning red with her blood, she was dead before she hit the water.

Sarah heard the gunshots and figured this was her chance she quickly left her cover and opened up on the twelve men. _Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop _seven of the twelve slumped to the ground instantlybut the other five quickly returned fire forcing Sarah back into cover. Chuck having heard the gunshots quickly ran across the gangway onto the boat and dove for cover when he saw them. They were all firing at Sarah. Chuck looked down at the gun in his shaking hands he hated the thought of taking a life but he didn't really have a choice. Casey was pinned down to an extent, he had killed most of the men with Rock but unfortunately he was too late. The bullets whizzed by Sarah as she delivered a killing shot to yet another man. Only four left, Sarah stood up still behind the wall she was using as cover and pulled a grenade off of her vest she pulled the pin and threw it as hard as she could. she heard a lot of yelling followed closely by a defining boom. Sarah realizing that her M4 had been hit pulled out her Smith and Wesson 5906 and walked out to Check for survivors. She rounded the corner and was quickly met by fire from a lone man he was currently standing in the middle of the deck about 20 feet from her. She shot several times in his direction but kept missing because of his fire at her. She finally had enough and moved out to shoot at him click _Jammed? _She watched as he stood there his stance wobbly from the grenade, his chest bloodied from the shrapnel. He slowly raised his Uzi to kill her a smug smirk on his bloody face the whole time. Sarah closed her eyes waiting for the end when she heard a loud gunshot, her eyes opened slowly and she looked around her body checking for any wounds when she looked up. There stood Chuck the barrel of his M4 smoking a horrified look on his face.

"Chuck?" he simply stared straight ahead in horrified shock as Sarah walked up close to him, as Sarah took the M4 from his grasp she saw his hands shaking. She gave him a brief hug hoping that it helped before stepping back.

"I need to go help Casey, go call Beckman get us some backup and a cleaner crew." When he didn't move she raised her voice. "Chuck go get out of here." She ran away heading straight for the fight near the pool.

When Chuck reached the van the first thing he did was collapse to the ground and begin heaving. Once he finished throwing up he wiped his mouth off then got in the van to call Beckman. He picked up his phone with shaky hands he could barely dial the phone. Once it started ringing he sat back in his chair in silent shock.

"Beckman secure."

"Chuck Secure general we need help." Beckman almost choked on her tea when she heard that it was Chuck.

"Mr. Bartowski how'd you get this number? Don't answer that what's your status?" Chuck took a deep breath and spoke in as calm a voice as he could muster.

"Well general Casey and Sarah are locked in a gunfight with an unknown number of hostile targets, Sarah killed twelve more and we still haven't acquired the status of Agent Williams. Requesting immediate backup and a cleaner crew to our location ASAP." Beckman furrowed her brow the situation had diffidently gotten complicated.

"Okay sit tight help is on the way." As the phone call ended Chuck heard the guns fall silent and immediately thought the worst. Chuck hopped out of the van and pulled his pistol. It wasn't to long ago that Sarah and Casey decided that it was time he learnt to shoot guns and proper usage skills. He hated every minute of it but was so thankful that they had done it right now. He ran to the ship and across the gangway onto the main deck. He raised his gun as he made his way down the side of the ship. He had never really comprehended how truly massive this ship was, it simply blew his mind that someone would build a ship so big. As Chuck reached the aft section of the boat he started seeing the bodies of dead men all over the place.

"Casey? Sarah?" he called quietly, he turned the corner and saw them standing there looking at a dead woman in the pool. Sarah saw him almost instantly and rushed to his side.

"Chuck what are you doing I told you to go to the van." He simply put his gun away and walked over to the bar, he reached down and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels he opened it and took a long pull. It burned on the way down but he didn't care it was numbing his already frantic nerves.

"I called Beckman up and got us backup and a cleaning crew, when I heard the guns stop I got worried so I came here to check to make sure you two were okay." He looked at the man cuffed to a chair.

"Is that Rock?" Sarah nodded yes and Chuck walked over to him.

"Well look who it is the prodigal son returns." Chuck furrowed his brow. "Chuck Bartowski right? Been awhile since I've hung out with a member of the Bartowski family." He laughed knowingly.

"How do you know my name?" Rock simply laughed, "I used to work for some pretty bad people even worse then Fulcrum. I don't need my Fulcrum Intel to identify a Bartowski." Chuck shrugged and walked away.

"Never knew Frost would have a kid." Yelled Rock as Chuck flashed, since Chuck had his back turned Rock never saw the flash. to Rock Chuck looked like he just stopped.

**A Lotus Flower**

**CIA Agent Mary Bartowski killed by Alexi Volkoff on October 10****th**** 1998**

**The Recipe For New Coke**

**The Lindberg baby**

**Cover Blown By Information Supplied By known Contact Mohamed Rahim Abdullah.**

Sarah saw the look of heartbreak on his face turn to rage as he slowly turned to Rock.

"Bastard, you filthy bastard. You got her killed." The look of fury on Chuck's face would intimidate any man. Chuck pulled out the pistol he had been carrying and chambered a round. Sarah saw what Chuck was about to do and quickly rushed to his side just as Chuck pressed the barrel to Rocks forehead.

"Chuck no don't, it won't bring her back please put the gun down." The tears streamed down Chucks face as he looked at Rock.

"My dad abandoned Ellie and I on October 11th 1998 one day after my mother CIA agent Mary Bartowski was murder by Alexei Volkoff. This man is singlehandedly responsible for destroying my whole family. This man is responsible for Ellie having to give up her childhood to raise me. this man deserves to die." Sarah placed a hand on Chuck's arm and spoke as calmly as possible.

"Put the gun down please. Just give me the gun." Chuck dropped the gun onto the ground as Sarah captured him in a heartbroken embrace, Sarah just moved Chuck away from Rock and motioned for Casey to take care of it. as Casey watched the two of them leave he couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid this was one hell of a way to find out that your mother had been murdered. Casey turned to Rock.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Chuck could hear Rocks screams from the dock. As they reached the van Sarah pulled out her phone and sent Casey a text.

Casey felt his phone vibrate so he pulled out a hand towel at the bar to wipe the blood off his hands. As he pulled out his phone he looked at the now dead body of Rock.

_Chuck's losing it gotta get him out of here gonna take the van catch a ride when the cleaner crew gets here._

Casey just knew that Chuck was gonna be messed up for a while so he just sighed and sat down.

Sarah and Chuck got into the van and Sarah turned the van on and drove away. Chuck hadn't said much in the last fifteen minutes he had just sat there with a thousand yard stare, it broke her heart to see him like this. She knew that it was taboo in the CIA to have feelings for an asset but she truly didn't care. She cared about him simple as that; now that's not saying she loved him or anything that drastic. _Keep telling yourself that. _No she diffidently cared for him, she cared for him a lot more then she should at least and she knew that she had to do something before he fell off the cliff into the abyss that is depression. As they drove right by echo park Chuck turned to look to her and spoke for the first time in a rather long time.

"Where are we going my apartment is back there." Sarah smiled at him and patted him on the thigh. "We're going to my hotel room, you are in no condition to go home." He simply nodded as they pulled into her buildings parking lot. Once inside her room Chuck collapsed onto the bed and just sat there. Sarah looked at her clock which read 11:02 P.M. she turned back to Chuck not quite knowing what to do. Sarah walked over to her bed and sat down next to him intertwining her hand with his.

"It gets better over time you know, eventually the pain goes away." She gave his hand a squeeze. His lip quivered as a lone tear ran down his cheek followed closely by another, then another. Finally the pain he was so desperately trying to hold in came pouring out in anguished sobs. He buried his head in her shoulder as he continued to bawl. Sarah held him close kissing the top of his head in an attempt to comfort. In all of the training she got from the CIA comforting someone was not part of it. "I know sweetie I'm so sorry." As he started to calm down he extricated himself from her arms and went to straighten his appearance.

"Sorry you didn't need to see that." He stuck his hand up in an attempt to wipe his tears. She gazed at him heavy-hearted.

"Chuck look at me." he turned to her. "My job as your handler is to protect the intersect but my job as your friend is to protect your soul, your heart, your mind. I've made it my mission as your friend to help you through this so there is no need to be ashamed if you cry in front of me. I wouldn't expect anything less after the night you've had. Trust me Chuck, trust me with your heart, your soul, trust me to take care of you when the pain becomes to much or when the world seems like it's crashing down around you. Trust me to protect you, to comfort you and maybe someday even love you. Can you do that for me Chuck? Can you trust me?" he shook his head awestruck. "Of coarse Sarah." she smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek. "I don't know what's worse the fact that you killed a person or the fact that you found out your own mother was murdered. I know the feeling of sadness that accompanies tragedy like this I know how abandonment feels. Chuck I want to tell you a little story, ten years ago both of my parents were arrested and if it wasn't for this nice guy who came up to me at a random diner I don't know what my life would be like." He gave her a strange look trying to decipher her vague story. "I only saw him once but it really helped me in a time of crisis." When he still didn't get it she simply stuck her hand up and brushed a unruly strand of hair out of his face. "You know Chuck I never did get that Rocky Road." A look of realization overtook his face as he looked at her wide-eyed, she giggled as she extended her hand.

"Hello Chuck long time no see." He shook her hand and chuckled as he stumbled to form a coherent thought.

"S-s-so what you're saying is that wonderful girl I talked to in Malibu so many years ago was you?" she gave him a kinda sorta look.

"Technically yes but no, Samantha Burton was killed on may 14th 1998, Sarah Walker was born on September 10th 1980 in Maine. My actual name is Sarah Walker." _Even if it wasn't I'd still want to be Chuck's Sarah. _"I'm here for you Chuck you don't have to face this alone." He gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Sarah I don't think I could do this alone." Sarah began to soothingly rub his back as they continued to talk for several minutes until there was a pause. They stared into each other's eyes, she was gonna kiss him he could feel it. _He's gonna kiss me oh please kiss me… WAIT! What are you doing? You can't kiss him he's your asset and you are not compromised. You've gotta get out of this before it's too late. _Sarah turned away and stood up leaving Chuck confused and disappointed. She walked over to her closet and spoke as she flipped through her nightwear.

"I want you to sleep here for tonight." He nodded yes and quickly looked anywhere but at Sarah as she changed. Sarah looked at the clock 11:37 P.M. time for bed.

"So which side of the bed do you want?" he swallowed slowly before simply taking his position on the left side of the bed. He took off his jeans and they both got under the covers.

"Goodnight Chuck wake me if you need anything." Sarah leaned over an gave him a light kiss on the cheek before lying back down and turning to face away from him. She didn't know why she kissed him it just seemed like the right thing to do. _Great just send him some more mixed signals while you're at it. _She didn't like pushing him away but it was what she had to do to keep him safe. She hated seeing the confused sad look on his face every time she pulled away from him but as long as he was safe then it was what it was.

3:00 A.M.

Sarah felt a sudden jolt and slowly opened her eyes. _Why am I rising and falling? Oh god I'm snuggled up to Chuck. _Sarah raised her head off of Chuck's chest and looked at his face as he thrashed around obviously having a nightmare. She shushed him soothingly causing him to look at her half asleep "Your okay Chuck it was just a nightmare go back to sleep." He gave her a dopy smile as Sarah went back to lying on her side facing away from him. suddenly Sarah's eyes widened in shock as Chuck's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Goodnight I love you Sarah." Sarah simply stared straight ahead swallowing slowly. After a few minutes she relaxed significantly and snuggled into him and fell asleep. She knew that she shouldn't have but it just felt to good to stop.

8:00 A.M.

When General Beckman came on the screen she was surprised to see only case at the daily morning briefing.

"Major Casey where is Agent Walker and the Intersect?" Casey responded quickly.

"Well ma'am last night Rock said something to the intersect that caused him to flash on his own mother. Turns out rock got CIA Agent Mary Bartowski or Frost killed in 1998. Obviously Chuck is a wreck I can Imagine that Sarah is doing whatever is necessary to make sure the intersect is okay."

Meanwhile at Mason 23…

As the light of the morning shined through the window illuminating the room, his arm wrapped around her waist their fingers intertwined. her blonde hair glistening in the sunlight like golden strands of silk. Sarah lied spooned against Chuck his arm around her. Chuck had been awake for several minutes just enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. Neither of them had said anything Sarah had just laid there stroking his hand gently. Chuck moved his fingers slightly until he felt Sarah wrap her hand around his. She turned her head to look into his eyes, then they attacked each other in a flurry of motion. Chuck wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her like it was the end of the world. As they continued their frantic kiss Sarah grabbed two handfuls of his long brown hair and held him close. By now Chuck was on top of Sarah as they continued to kiss franticly, they broke the kiss when air became a problem. He gazed down at her beautiful flushed cheeks, her eyes glazed over clouded with desire. Their breaths were labored as she smiled up at him and just as quickly as it had started it was over Sarah pushed Chuck off of her and stood up.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that." Sarah rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Sarah leaned against the door as her mind reeled she had kissed him. she had been the aggressor at first not him, that wasn't okay. Meanwhile Chuck just sat there totally stunned for a second he let himself think that maybe she had wanted that but turns out he was wrong again.

When Sarah exited the bathroom fifteen minutes later she found her room empty except for a note sitting on her table. She walked over to it and picked it up as she read the note it broke her heart just a little bit.

_Sarah,_

_Sorry to leave so suddenly I figured I'd save you the awkward silence. I apologize I guess I got the wrong idea I'll try to control myself better next time. Thanks for last night I really needed you and you really came through for me, I really appreciate it. don't worry I called a cab I'll see you later. Usually I'm not this blind around women I'll admit I can be pretty thick sometimes but with you I'm totally blind, but I guess that's what love is._

_Sincerely, Your Chuck_

_Of coarse he blames himself _ Sarah felt horrible she couldn't believe that she just did that to him… again. She just whiplashed him, she built him up until he couldn't be built up anymore then she ripped it out from underneath him. It was that kind of stuff that he didn't deserve, he just admitted for the second time in as many hour that he loved her and she just pushes him away. It was so sad how many times she had hurt first there was the mission with roan where she called him _'just an asset' _then the fiasco with Bryce happened and it all went to hell. Jill came along and they both hurt each other. Christmas, the suburbs, Cole Barker how many more times could she hurt him before he had enough. What saddened her the most is that she knew no matter how many times she pushed him away he would never stop loving her. She knew, he knew hell Casey knew it. he had tried to move on from her more then once but it hadn't worked out either time. He loved her too much an they both knew it. One day she would make this up to him, all of it, all of the lies all the mixed signals, all the rejection. She would make it up to him somehow he deserved it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Casa Bartowski

15 minutes later

When Chuck came in through the door Ellie launched herself at him.

"Chuck where have you been? I was up all night worried about you." She wrapped him a tight hug and buried her head in his chest.

"You know not to do stuff like that." He simply shrugged which didn't go unnoticed by Ellie.

"You know maybe I was a little preoccupied last night so I'm sorry I didn't call you." Chuck quickly stalked away into his room and slammed the door. A couple minutes later Ellie stuck her head into his room only to see Chuck sitting on his bed blasting away at some videogame she thought it was probably Halo. She had seen him play and he was good but not like this, he was a machine nothing touched him. Chuck had an angry scowl on his face as he mercilessly killed anything in his path.

"Chuck can we talk?" he didn't answer so she walked in to his room and sat on his bed.

"Chuck I know that I baby you sometimes but you have to understand you're the only family I got. So if I have to get after you sometimes its only cause I love you. Come on talk to me Chuck what's wrong." He said nothing except.

"Eat plasma grenade motherfucker." Ellie just sighed in resignation and got up to leave when she heard Chuck speak.

"I'm gonna break up with Sarah." Ellie stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What!? Why would you do that?"

"I'm tired of her bullshit, some days she loves me other's it's like I'm not even a person. Some days were super close and intimate others she's detached and cold I can't take anymore of this emotional roller coaster. I'm gonna do it tonight and that will be the end of it." Ellie just stood back in shock what could have possibly happened to make him so angry.

Sarah slumped back in her chair as she listened to Chuck and Ellie speak. she knew she shouldn't be so upset but she was, she had chased away, the only good man she had ever known. _Way to go Sarah now even Chuck hates you,_ She had to fix this but how? He was clearly mad at her for this morning. That's when the idea struck her she quickly put on some shoes and grabbed her keys she needed to get to the Buymore.

25 minutes later…

As Chuck continued to frag people in Halo he got a notification that Morganator69 wanted to chat.

"How strange why is Morgan on? Big Mike band playing Halo." He accepted Morgan's chat request.

"Hey Morgan, I thought you can't play Halo at work anymore?" there was a slight pause.

"Hey Chuck we need to talk." Said Sarah causing Chuck to nearly choke on the Dr. Pepper in his hand.

"Sarah what are you doing on Morgan's XBOX live account?" said Chuck into his mike as he killed another Spartan on the red team.

"Chuck we need to talk okay? I'm at the Buymore on the XBOX in the home theater room It doesn't matter though. Just listen… I'm um I'm so, so very sorry, all I do is lead you on and you don't deserve to be treated like that. You are a smart funny charming man and you're forced into this shitty situation where you have a fake girlfriend who you have to be intimate with when others are around. But when it's just us all I do is push you away. I feel terrible when I do that to you and I truly wish that it was different but it's the hand we've been dealt. Please just give me one more chance." Once she finished speaking she waited anxiously for his reply.

"I'm sorry Sarah but I think we should end our cover relationship for good this time. I can't endure this torture anymore, When we have to kiss and be all-fake together its like slow torture because I want it to be real so bad. Then we go on missions and you give it to other men, you give them the one thing I want the most. I just can't do this anymore, I'm sorry but you're out of second chances." Chuck turned off his XBOX and simply sat there. He had done it, but was it what he really wanted _No _regardless of whether he really wanted it, it was for the better.

At the Buymore…

Sarah sat back against the couch in utter shock. _He dumped me again. _She couldn't believe it he actually gave up on her. The tears once again began to fall she didn't know why it saddened her so much but it did. Her job had once again taken away what Samantha wanted, Sarah Walker the cold-blooded enforcer always came first. Morgan stuck his head in the door and immediately saw the distraught blonde.

"Hey Sarah what's wrong?" she looked over at him her lip quivering.

"He dumped me!" she sobbed "The first man to truly care for me and I chased him away. What am I gonna do? I can't live with out him but he hates me." Morgan sat down next to her and brought her into a comforting embrace.

"Hey listen to me it's gonna be okay he doesn't hate you. Just give him some time so that he can sort himself out." Sarah wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Do you think he'll take me back?" Morgan nodded "Of coarse he will and if he doesn't then you'll just have to win him back." She wiped at her eyes trying to stem the flow of tears.

"Sarah listen to me we all care about you, Chuck, Ellie, Devon, Me we all really like you and whether he sees it or not you are the best thing to ever happen to him. you are the person who got Chuck out of the dark cloud that his life had become, you did that not me or Ellie." Sarah smiled

"Thanks Morgan I'm glad Chuck has a friend like you." Morgan just nodded and gave her a friendly smile. Sarah got up and walked out of the Buymore as she past Casey he stopped and watched her. Whatever had just happened she wasn't at all happy about it.

XXXXXXXXXX

3 Week Later…

To say things were miserable would be an understatement you could cut the tension with a knife. Chuck and Sarah never spoke to each other both trying their hardest to avoid each other. Anytime they actually talked all they did was argue violently. The only time they ever talked peacefully was on missions, Chuck never left the car, which for all intents and purposes was a good thing. Chuck had grown increasingly hostel towards people constantly fighting with Casey and Ellie. Sarah had become distant not talking to many people, all of this was starting to affect the performance of Team Bartowski. Casey was becoming increasingly annoyed and had finally had enough it was time to act. Casey knocked on Sarah's door and waited until he heard Sarah unlock her door. She opened the door and looked at him. she looked raged, her hair messy and matted in places, no makeup, bags under her eyes. You could see the redness in her eyes signaling that she had been crying.

"What do you want Casey?" she walked away leaving the door open as an invitation to come in. he took a moment to look around her room, it was a mess. There was a large stack of Rom-Coms and sappy Chick flicks on the table next to her DVD player and a rather large stack of used tissues on the floor next to her bed.

"Oh god It's worse then I thought." She simply gave him a dirty look as she plopped down on her bed used tissues flying all over the place. Sarah grabbed the DVD player remote and resumed watching The Notebook.

"Walker we need to talk." She simply nodded as she watch her third sappy movie of the day and the fifteenth of the week.

"I'm gonna cut straight to the chase what is the deal with you and Bartowski? This is getting ridiculous you two haven't spoken to each other peacefully in weeks. What did he do to hurt you so much." Sarah sighed and paused the movie once again.

"I don't know what you mean Casey Chuck simply ended our cover relationship so I've done the right thing and given him space. What is there to talk about anyways all I ever do is hurt him." as her last sentence came out you could feel the palpable bitterness dripping from her tongue. Casey sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her.

"Sarah I just don't get it you two are so obviously in love with each other and yet all you do is push each other away, why?" she scoffed and replied angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about though I care for him I'm not and never will be in love with Chuck, he is simply my asset that is all." _Lies _Sarah got up quickly and walked away from him towards her mini fridge as she face away from Casey she used all of her will power to reign in her quickly frazzling emotions. Casey just looked at her in vexation as he stood up. "That's bullshit Sarah if you weren't in love with him then him ending your cover relationship wouldn't have effected you so much." The fact that he called her Sarah told her of the sincerity of his last statement and as much as she loathed crying in front of Casey she couldn't stop the tears as they fell. Her head fell into her hands as she wept still facing away from him.

"You're right I do love him why deny it. I love him more then anything else in my entire life. I chased him away and I can't win him back, but that was to be expected you can't continually reject a man and think that he won't move on. I wish our situation was different I wish I could be what he wants me to be but I can't. As soon as Beckman found out she would reassign me and I would never see him again. I'm sorry I shouldn't bother you with this." Sarah grabbed another tissue and wiped her eyes.

"I just can't take you two bitching at each other anymore. Fix things with Chuck or I will." Casey left Sarah to ponder the implications of what she just learned. Now it all became clear she knew what she had to do. Problem was how do you convince a person you've burned so many times that your feelings are real? She didn't know but she was determined to find out, she would win him back or die trying.

**_AN: WELL THAT'S CHAPTER THREE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT._**

**_AN: MY SENIOR YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL JUST STARTED SO IT MAY TAKE ME LONGER TO POST NEW CHAPTERS. UNTIL NEXT TIME :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: HELLO AGAIN I FINALLY GOT CHAPTER 4 DONE... YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THAT WAS._**

**_AN: SO THIS CHAPTER BEGINS THE ACTUAL DRIVE TO HER PARENTS HOUSE, YOU'LL SEE SOME TOUCHING ALMOST BONDING MOMENTS IN THIS CHAPTER OR AT LEAST I HOPE YOU'LL SEE IT THAT WAY._**

**_ AN: SO ANYTHING CONFUSING OR BOTHERSOME WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE 5TH CHAPTER I PROMISE_**

* * *

The Trip Up North

By CharmingCharles2896

Chapter 4: The Road

September 18th, 2008

A Dark Room Somewhere in Colorado

2:45 P.M.

Craig Reilly was a very powerful man being the economy czar had its perks after all. Being the regional commander of the southwest region of fulcrum was just a bonus. He walked into the room full of fulcrum leaders and sat down with the other regional commanders. A low level agent quickly wheeled in a large monitor and pressed the power button. A black silhouette appeared on the screen and began talking in an obviously disguised voice.

"Hello gentlemen fulcrum has a very serious problem, with Rock no longer alive and more and more agents being captured or killed we have a to come up with a solution." All of the gentlemen in the room nodded and Reilly spoke.

"The CIA is closing in on the bases in the southwest and no matter what I do we can't stop them. There is this team in California that is nearly invincible and has defeated all of the agents we throw at them." There was a slight desperation in his voice that concerned everybody.

"How about we move more agents into California?" everybody nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you actually confront the problem?" said a voice far off in the distance as they quickly approached. Everyone stood and pulled their guns as they stared at the man.

"And I thought my jokes we're bad. I don't understand you people, what happened your balls drop off?" Everyone sat down as he cleared his throat. He wasn't a big man about 5 feet 7 inches tall and not very muscular. He had a massive scar on the left side of his face that went from the corner of his lip all the way up his cheekbone.

"You guys all talk about the CIA closing in when in actuality one person is causing your problems… The human intersect. Yes the human intersect the all-knowing man that can spot one of you at any time. If you take him out of the picture then the scales tip in your favor." The man sitting to Reilly's left spoke up next. "But how? We've tried everything to capture him and nothing has worked." The man just smirked as he cracked his neck. "Well it's easy you kill the human intersect." They all scoffed as they shrugged him off.

"If its so easy why haven't you already done it?" the man smirked again and leaned back in his easy chair.

"If you're good at something never do it for free. When you guys want to have a serious discussion call me." He stood up and placed a card on the table and left. Reilly grabbed the card and looked at it.

_Butch (367)-786-9834_

September 28th, 2008

12:00 Noon

Maroni's, Denver Colorado

Carlos Peralta was the regional commander for the southern region, which meant that he didn't really have to do much except sleep with tons of women and enjoy some cocaine. He sat at his table with the other commanders as they watched the CIA arrest Craig Reilly outside of the restaurant.

"Looks like the guy was right we can't win with the way this have been going." Everyone nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

October 6th, 2008

Castle

9:23 P.M.

Chuck, Sarah and Casey sat at the table in castle waiting for the 'urgent' briefing. Sarah gave Chuck a warm smile, she was really glad to see him having stumbled upon the revelation that she loved him. Loved him _gosh it feels wonderful to say that _she mused to herself just before she spoke.

"Good to see you Chuck." He gave her a small smile just before the monitor came alive and General Beckman appeared. They all straightened up there posture a little as she began to speak.

"Team we have an emergency, at 8:00 o'clock this morning we received a video. The Intersects cover is compromised. Be warned it's pretty graphic." With that she played the video.

The video opens up to a very dark room when suddenly the light turns on.

"Hello everybody my friend and I have something we want to tell you." The camera turned and revealed Bryce Larkin tied to a chair covered in blood; he was a train wreck his whole body trembling.

"So tell everybody your name." Bryce had his head pointed at his lap spoke quietly.

"Bryce Larkin." The guy moved the camera closer.

"Now Bryce I want you to look at me and tell the world what it is you really do for a living." Bryce didn't "LOOK AT ME!" Butch boom in an evil low voice that was a sharp contrast to his generally high-pitched voice; Bryce looked up and spoke in a shaky tone.

"I'm CIA agent Bryce Larkin."

"And who was your last partner? The blonde one." You could visibly see the tears running down his cheeks.

"Sarah Walker." Sarah's hand flew to her mouth in shock as she watched the video.

"And what is her current assignment?" _No don't do it Bryce _she muses to herself as a tear runs down her cheek.

"The protection of The Human Intersect." Beckman stopped the video and saw the stunned expression on all of their faces.

"I'm sorry Sarah I know that was hard to watch." The fact that Beckman called her Sarah showed how sincere she was.

"Thank you general." The general schooled her expression "Okay team The Intersect is compromises so I've initiated code black." Sarah and Casey went ballistic as Chuck flashed.

**CIA MAXIMUM SECURITY FACILITY**

**CODENAMED PRISM**

**TOP PRIOITY ASSETS ONLY**

**NICKNAMED THE PRISON  
**

**LOCATED UNDERNEATH THE SUPER CINEMA 20 IN NEW HAVEN CONNETICUT **

Casey and Sarah both stood up in shock, everybody knew about code black. It was a prison more or less.

"What!?" yelled an irate Sarah, Beckman just sat there stone cold.

"We have to assume that Agent Larkin compromised the intersects cover, the security of this nation is at risk." Said Beckman in a level almost monotone voice showing no emotion; Sarah was heartbroken they were gonna take him away from her. _They can't, not now_ It wasn't Agent Walker or even Sarah Walker who spoke next, no this was Samantha who was speaking. The Real girl who hadn't had her way in a long time was speaking now.

"No!" it came out as more of a desperate cry. "Please there has to be another way, he won't make it in that prison." General furrowed her brow. "What?" she asked.

"Without his family Chuck will crack wide open, you can't just lock him away." Beckman bristled and stood up a little straighter.

"Agent Walker I do not accept insubordination from my team's I suggest you check your tone. The Intersect will be transported to the facility and that is final."

"No damn it I refuse to let someone as great as Chuck be caged up in that prison I refuse. If you don't like that then you can come pry him from my cold dead hands." boomed Sarah in defiance causing Casey and Chuck to stare at her like deer in the headlights. Beckman smirked in realization of what was happening, Agent Walker was so compromised it was ridiculous.

"Okay Agent Walker do you have a better idea?" Beckman sat back in her chair victoriously; Sarah racked her brain trying to come up with an alternative. She sighed knowing that Beckman had beaten her; that's when it came to her, it was a long shot but she was up for a long shot.

"My Parents!" they all looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What?" they all asked in unison. "My Parents live in an estate near Glen Arbor Michigan. I know for a fact that Fulcrum has been eliminated from Michigan, Wisconsin, Illinois and Ohio so we wouldn't have to deal with it. I know how to make a security Camera jammer so Butch wouldn't be able to track us; my parents place is very far from here, which would be a good thing. I'm an expert at going off grid so he would be safest with me. Also if you did transport him how can you trust that the people guarding him can handle the job let alone be trusted?" Chuck swallowed slowly in total shock he had no clue where that had come from; Casey simply smirked he knew she loved Chuck but this just blew him away. Beckman just sat there deep in thought.

"Major Casey take the intersect up to the Orange Orange I need to have a word with Agent Walker." Chuck and Casey quickly left castle leaving Sarah and Beckman alone.

"Okay Agent Walker are you seriously so compromised that you'd risk the national security of the whole country for one stupid geek? Are you seriously that selfish? When you entered the CIA you gave up things like love, family, relationships. You have the greater good of this nation and that is all, spies don't need anything else. When you pull shit like this it really makes me question if you're capable of handling this mission let alone any other."

Sarah said nothing she just stood there and seethed, Beckman could see Sarah's jaw clenching.

"How dare you make assumptions about my commitment to this country, how dare you assume I volunteered for this CIA bullshit. Graham gave me two options 25 years in prison or the CIA, now tell me which you'd choose. And you know what he has served this country valiantly and willingly even though he didn't want this life… and for the record he prefers nerd, geek is derogatory." Sarah having finished her speech eyed Beckman trying to gauge her response. Finally after several minutes of eyeing each other Beckman spoke.

"That's how Graham recruited his wild card enforcer? He threatened prison time? If you hate it so much why do you still do it?" Sarah visibly shrugged.

"I stupidly signed a 10 year enlistment contract, I'm done on new years unless I decide to re-enlist with a normal 4 year contract." Beckman seemed to nod and calm down a little bit.

"Wait a minute there is no such thing as a 10 year contract that's not legal." Sarah nodded as if to say exactly, Beckman continued.

"Agent Walker we can't let you take the intersect to your parents if Butch knows your name then he knows of your parents, the Intersect wouldn't be any safer there then at Prism." Sarah smiled thinking of how thankful she was that Graham made her take on a new identity.

"Well General, Graham made me change my identity when I joined so 'their daughter' is dead. But obviously I'm not and I've checked there is absolutely no paper trail leading from me to them so we'd be very safe." Beckman had to admit Agent Walker was making a very good case she just had to clarify something.

"Agent Walker you are obviously compromised am I right?" Sarah smiled to herself she was compromised and she couldn't be happier.

"Yes I am, I love him and I'm not afraid to admit it." Beckman nodded in thought.

"I'll make you a deal, you can take the intersect for the next three weeks while major Casey hunts and kills this bastard; but when you two get back I'm going to reassign you." Sarah went to ask a question a slight look of worry on her face.

"You are compromised Agent Walker and I do not allow that kind of behavior on this team. This team is too important for you to freeze up on a mission and get him killed. You can take the deal and have three weeks of domestic bliss with your boy toy or you can kiss him goodbye and watch as he boards the plan that will take him to Prism it's your choice really." Sarah looked conflicted but only for a split second.

"You have a deal." Beckman nodded and signed off.

Back in the Orange Orange…

Chuck was honestly freaking out a little; the prospect of being thrown into a bunker never to see the light of day again scared him to death. He had been pacing back and forth for several minutes when he heard the freezer door open and saw Sarah walk out. They made eye contact and Sarah gave him a small smile, she waved hi and walked around the counter.

"So good news you aren't going to a bunker. I managed to convince Beckman that my idea was best so you need to pack." He perked up a bit at the good news.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow at 8:30 so get going." He nodded and left to go pack. Sarah turned to Casey as he spoke.

"So you got him out of the bunker huh? Good. How long did she give you?"

"Three weeks, after that she's reassigning me." Casey nodded in understanding.

"If you're gonna do this you have to tell Chuck how you feel, he deserves to know." With that Casey walked out into the parking lot. Sarah knew Casey was right but the prospect of actually telling him was absolutely terrifying to Sarah. She had pushed him away for so long what if he didn't believe her? If he didn't believe her it would totally crush her that would be it she would be destroyed. But all that was for another time now she had the arduous task of getting new plates for her Porsche ready, getting a security camera jammer made. Getting the safe house ready, planning a safe route, getting the burn phones ready and coming up with a suitable cover for Ellie. Yes she had a lot to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

23 Minutes Later

Casa Bartowski

Chuck walked into his room and sat down on his bed totally speechless. Three weeks with Sarah and her parents? For a little over a year Sarah had told him that she wanted to keep her past to herself and now all of the sudden this? Now he didn't know what to think, he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't love her he did with all of his heart but he just couldn't take any more rejection. This changed everything though; if she was willing to show him so much of her past then maybe this was a sign that she was changing her mind. Not to mention how passionately she fought to keep him out of the bunker, if that wasn't a sign that she cared then he didn't know what was. Chuck was startled when he heard a knock on the Morgan door he turned and saw Sarah standing there. He walked over and opened the Morgan door Sarah climbed through and spoke.

"When did you start locking the Morgan door?" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"I figured I'd help you guys a little I mean I know all they'd have to do is shoot me through the window but every little bit helps." She nodded and walked further into the room.

"Chuck can we talk?" he nodded yes and they both sat down on the edge of his bed. Sarah took a deep breath to steady herself and spoke.

"Chuck… we need to find a way to coexist; I'm tired of the fighting and tension between us. I get that I hurt you and I rejected you but I honestly I didn't mean to. I care about you Chuck and I miss our friendship I miss what we had. So what do you say Chuck? We good?" He gave her his mega watt smile as he nodded yes. Her smile grew bigger as she uncharacteristically hugged him. He nervously hugged her back until she broke the embrace and stood up.

"Chuck we need to tell Ellie a cover story and I really don't know how to play this one, what do you think we should tell her?" Chuck seemed to pause before a large smirk appeared on his face.

"I got it."

…

"Oh my gosh that's great!" squealed Ellie as she brought both of them in for a bone crushing hug.

"Ellie… can't breath," said Chuck in a low strained voice; Ellie nodded and let go of them.

"So three weeks huh? I'm so glad you two are gonna try and work things out." They both nodded with big smiles on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXX__

October 7th 2008

Orange Orange

8:10 A.M.

Done, Sarah was finally finished with all of the preparations it had taken her the whole night but it was all done. Sarah plopped down in one of the chairs and put her head down on the table; she was so close to falling asleep. She was so tired that it was ridiculous; she had just fallen asleep when Chuck came bursting through the door a spring in his step.

"Good morning Sarah!" Sarah's head shot up and she faked a smile.

"Hey, why are you so chipper this morning?" he simply shrugged as they both headed down to Castle. On the main table was a menagerie of different items. Chuck whistled in awe at all of the tech.

"Wow you've been busy." Sarah nodded in exasperation; to Chuck it looked like maybe she was just tired from getting up early when in reality it was because she had pulled an all-nighter after a day full of activity.

"Okay Chuck here is the deal. We have to leave our phones and wallets here; we are going off grid after all." He nodded and gave her his wallet and phone, after that Sarah handed him a new wallet and a burn phone. Chuck looked at the wallet and read his 'new name'

"Charles Webb… hmm interesting choice."

"Now that that's out of the way." Sarah pointed to a small black device no bigger then a Rubik's cube.

"That is a security camera jammer; it's a nifty little thing they teach use how to make in training. It sends out a signal that scrambles all cameras in a 300-foot radius." Chuck nodded in total nerd mode as he looked at the small device. Sarah looked down at the paper bag in his hand. He followed her eyes to the bag and spoke

"Oh I figured you might enjoy some chocolate croissants and coffee before we take off." Sarah's face lit up at the prospect of chocolate croissants, he had to smile at her reaction she was just so cute.

"The coffee is upstairs at the Orange Orange." She quickly grabbed the bag and half walked half sprinted up to the Orange Orange. Once up there she quickly took a seat and pulled out a croissant. Chuck handed her a coffee and saw her face light up when she tasted it.

"You went to my favorite coffee shop? That's so far out of your way." He nodded and took a sip of his own.

"I know but today is a special occasion its not everyday that the most beautiful, smart, funny girl in the world decides to take me on a road trip to meet her parents of all things." Sarah was honestly touched by that statement.

"I'm so glad I have you in my life." Said Sarah with the most sincere look on her face. After a short moment they both returned to their breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once on the road Chuck sat back and relaxed as the wind blew through his hair, Sarah loved driving with the top down and since they had a camera jammer Butch couldn't track them so no biggy.

"Sarah, where are we going first on our trip up north?" Sarah smiled and sighed in contentment. "Hello Sarah, earth to Sarah" Chuck waved a hand in front of her face snapping her out of her daydream.

"What?" she asked slightly embarrassed, which caused Chuck to chuckle.

"I said Where are we going first?" she smiled and replied.

"Well our first stop is my house in Denver, I've got a buddy who got the water and power turned on so hopefully it will all be ready when we get there. Don't worry I just told him My boyfriend and I had some vacation time stored up and decided to take a vacation." Chuck nodded in understanding.

Beaver Utah

3:05 P.M.

7 Hours Later

Chuck heard his stomach growl and turned to Sarah who had heard hers too.

"Lunch?" he asked.

"Absolutely," said Sarah as she took the nearest off ramp and scanned the small town for anything. There was a McDonalds but not much else so Sarah pulled in and parked. Once inside the pair looked at the menu.

"Okay I got this." As they stepped up to the cashier "Hello I need a medium number 5 with extra pickles and two medium drinks." The cashier nods.

"Okay your total is 10.75," after he paid they got their food and went to sit down. Sarah handed him one of her knives before he could even ask causing him to laugh. Sarah spoke just as Chuck opened

"I want a big half." Chuck simply did as she told him and handed her the half. They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Chuck spoke.

"So Sarah after Denver where is our next stopping point?" she held up one finger as if to tell him to wait a moment, Sarah swallowed then spoke.

"St. Louis Missouri, then to Detroit. After that onward to Glen Arbor and my parents." Chuck nodded as Sarah stood up to throw away her trash prompting Chuck to do the same.

The Pair walked out to Sarah's car and Chuck got into the passenger side and they got back onto the highway. Chuck had to admit he was having fun just driving and being with Sarah without big brother watching, it was a nice change of pace. After a couple minutes Chuck looked over at Sarah and noticed her drooping eyes.

"Sarah you okay?" she looked over at him and tried to smile, she was simply to tired to smile. Sarah nodded no.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Sarah yawned and pulled the car over to the side of the highway.

"I didn't sleep last night, I pulled an all nighter to get everything ready. It's okay though I'm trained to go on little to no sleep." Chuck couldn't believe it how could she still be functioning without sleep for close to 23 hours.

"Chuck, do you know how to drive a stick?" he nodded yes and saw a smile creep onto her face as she unclicked her seatbelt. Chuck unclicked his seatbelt and got out to switch seats. Once Chuck was behind the wheel he nearly screamed as Sarah held the knife to his throat.  
"Okay Chuck ground rules," Sarah's voice was low and threatening "Don't go over the speed limit. Do not, I repeat do not get a scratch on this car, the only thing that means more to me then this car in the whole world is you so don't make me hurt you cause you hurt my car. Got it?" he nodded nervously and a smile appeared on her face, Sarah leaned in and kissed Chuck on the cheek and returned to her normal sitting position. Chuck turned a dark shade of crimson and cleared his throat. _He's just so cute when he's nervous _Sarah mused as she heard the low roar of the Porsche's engine come to life. Chuck merged back onto the highway and they were off once again.

"Sarah so you wanna give me the address to your house so that I can put into my Google Maps apps on my phone?" she nodded yes and gave him the address to her house. Once Chuck had merged onto I-70 East he looked over at Sarah and saw her sound asleep. _She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. _Chuck sighed as he sat back and hit the cruise control destined for Denver.

XXXXXXXXXX

E 29th Ave.

Denver Colorado

11:45 P.M.

The House was in sight, it was a small very quaint home. Chuck pulled into the drive way and turned off the car. After opening his door he walked up to the front door.

"Oh crap I don't have a key." Chuck looked down at the welcome mat and lifted it up looking for a key. He turned to the plants and began scouring for a key, he found a rock that stuck out from the rest and sure enough there was the key.

"Seriously Sarah?" he said under his breath as he opened the door, Chuck turned back towards the car and a silently sleeping Sarah. Chuck stepped up to her door and opened it; he silently unclicked her seatbelt and scooped her up into his arms. He was surprised how light she was or maybe he was just stronger then he thought. Sarah moaned adorably and wrapped her arms around Chucks neck still sound asleep. Chuck carried Sarah into the house and paused when Sarah moaned something, it sounded like words but he couldn't tell.

"Shh just go back to sleep." She cuddled further into his chest causing Chuck to breath a sigh of relief. Once on the second floor Chuck found the master bedroom and changed Sarah into something more comfortable then placed her under the covers of the bed. He stopped at the door and looked back at her one last time. Chuck walked out the door and took one step when he heard Sarah.

"I love you ,Chuck," murmured Sarah as she slept. Chuck stood there frozen not knowing what to do. _Don't kid yourself she's just dreaming._

"Good night Sarah,"Chuck said as he sighed and walked down stairs, as he walked down the stairs he stopped and noticed the numerous pictures on the walls. _Family photos? _

"Oh my god she grew up here?" He looked around more and noticed all of the pictures and little mementos scattered around the home. A big smile appeared on his face, he couldn't believe she took him to a place she lived in. Chuck walked outside and got the bags from Sarah's Porsche, he placed hers next to her bed then retreated back down to the living room. Chuck entered the living room and lied down on the couch preparing for sleep. He just laid there staring at the ceiling trying to real in his thoughts.

"Who am I kidding I love her and I probably always will." He chuckled and turned over onto his side sleep finally claiming him for the night.

4:00 A.M.

Sarah's eyes opened slowly and looked around at the room. _Where am I? _she spotted a picture of her parents on the bedside table and sighed, she was at the safe house. She sat up slowly and glanced at her watch _4 A.M. holly crap I've been asleep for 13 hours. _Sarah noticed that she was wearing only her boy shorts and her tea shirt; feelings of violation quickly entered her mind. _Stop! Chucks a gentleman he would never use that as an opportunity to see you naked. All he'd have to do is ask anyways._ Sarah shook her head to clear out the impure thoughts that came to her mind. She stood up and stretched paying extra attention to the crook in her neck. Sarah padded downstairs and saw Chuck snoring on the couch. _What a gentleman, he had the chance to sleep in the big bed with me and decided to take the couch instead. _He looked so cute sawing logs on the couch. Sarah stood there simply watching him sleep peacefully; it made Sarah's heart melt just thinking of how considerate he was for driving blindly to a place he had never been to for something like 8 hours. She sat down on the floor next to the couch and looked at his peaceful.

"Someday I'm gonna tell you my feelings, I know that you love me Chuck. Someday soon you'll be holding me close after we make love and when we do I'll tell you, I love you Chuck." Sarah whispered softly before she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Sarah got up and walked back upstairs to get some more sleep. She knew that she was plenty rested but she knew that tomorrow as gonna be a long drive to St. Louis. Sarah stopped at the stairs and looked back at Chuck.

"Good night Chuck."

* * *

_**AN: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY APPRECIATE IT WHEN YOU DO. (I'M NOT ABOVE BEGGING LOL)**_

_**AN: JUST SO YA'LL KNOW THAT DUTY'S NOT ENOUGH SNEAK PEEK THING IS STILL VERY VERY VERY MUCH IN THE DEVELOPMENTAL STAGE AND IS PROBABLY SUBJECT TO MASSIVE REWRITES SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE.**_

_**AN: AND TO THOSE WHO KEEP TALKING ABOUT MY "OBSESSION WITH SARAH AND SEX" THAT IS SO UNCALLED FOR IT'S RIDICULOUS. MY WICKED GAME STORY WAS SCRAPED FOR A REASON AND MY OTHER STORY BLACKSPARROW IS ACTUALLY A VERY WELL THOUGHT STORY IMO BUT THAT'S JUST ME. MAYBE BECAUSE I'M 17 YEARS OLD I HAVE SOME LATENT SUBCONSCIOUS PROPENSITY TO WRITE THAT I DON'T KNOW SO JUST GET OVER IT. **_

_**AN: BUT ON A LIGHTER NOT I'M HOPING THAT MY CHAPTERS WILL GET WRITTEN FASTER THEN THIS ONE IN THE FUTURE. **_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME :D **_


End file.
